


Mystic Springs Oasex

by RD87



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Furry, Gangbang, Human, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, belly bulge, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A newcomer to the city of Zootopia was strolling by Mystic Springs Oasis when he was greeted with an intriguing request. A special day within the nudist paradise where the park's true desires are finally let loose.





	Mystic Springs Oasex

Mystic Oasex Part 1

I was passing by the Mystic Springs Oasis when an elephant called for me from inside. “Hey, you! Wait!” I stopped in my tracks and turned my head, the large female african elephant was trying to jog as fast she could, but her footfalls caused trembles with each footstep. She was twice my height, but only because I was human. She herself was half a foot smaller than most elephants.

By the time she reached me, she was panting from being out of breath. “You’re new around here? Right?” She inquired. “I know just about everyone living in this side of Zootopia and I haven’t seen you before.” It was true, I came here from a faraway land where my small population mostly resided. When I first came to Zootopia, I was shocked at the amount of diversity all working together in a condensed city. “Yes. I am.” I responded. The elephant reached out her hand, I could only grab a finger and my fingers couldn’t even wrap all the way. I shook her hand but it was more like she was shaking my entire arm. “I’m Ninga. I’m a yota instructor here at Mystic Springs Oasis.” She introduced. I also introduced myself. “I’m Brian. I just moved here and was looking for some place to eat. What is this place anyway?”

I let go of her finger as she spoke, “Mystic Spring Oasis. It’s a club for anyone that just wants to let themselves be free without worrying of judgement, but we’ve got a special going on today.” It peaked my interest, but only because Ninga’s description was so vague. “What’s the special?” I asked. “How do you relax at home, when you’re by yourself?” She asked back. “Well, that’s a bit personal, but I usually just lie around in my underwear watching TV.” That was a bit of a lie, I was actually naked the entire time but I did not want her to believe I was a nudist. “So you’re already on the right track! Here at Mystic Oasis, everyone here does the same. Relax without the bondage of their clothes, a naturalist club.” I raised an eyebrow in a judging manner. “A nudist club?” Ninga then explained, “To put it bluntly, yes. Most of the time, we relax with my yota classes, or a hot tub, by talking to friends for example, all while naked. No one’s here to judge, we’re all nude here.” I almost believed it was a joke. Ninga tried to convince me further to enter, “You won’t know until you try. Trust me, it just feels natural.” I was having trouble trusting a stranger, but I accepted anyway. “Alright, I’ll see what’s inside.” She patted my back, which almost sent me flying, then apologized as I walked in myself.

“Now, I know I said most of the time we do yoga, hot tubs and stuff but you came here on a special day.” I looked around to see a Yak at a reception desk. “There are other ways to relax, so we try to keep the most unusual ones reserved for specific days.” Ninga continued. “The special day today is the most popular. Attracts people that only visit here just for this day.” Once we reached the desk with the unhygienic Yak standing there, she introduced me to him. “This is Brian. He’s new here.” I couldn’t really see his face, but I knew he was smiling. “Ah, Brian. You come here on a special day. My names Yax, you can just enter.” I saw a bowl of pills next to the Yak as Ninga led me down a hallway. “Are those drugs?” I asked the elephant. She turned her head to look then answered, “No, well yes but no. Contraception pills, the strongest you can buy.” Ninga opened the door to a room, a locker room. I reluctantly followed her inside, then she opened two lockers. “What do you need them for?” I bugged further. “You’ll see.” She simply responded.

Ninga then pulled her top off, then her shorts and underwear. She was completely nude, her vagina and breast were completely visible, yet she seemed unbothered by my foreign presence. “Come on, don’t be shy.” She said as she nudged me. I stood still for a moment, thinking it over. If it was a nudist resort, then there must have been big, strong… I stopped that thought. I did not want to embarrass myself so easily since I was going to be nude. I slowly pulled my top off, then my shoes, shorts, and underwear finally. Ninga seemed to be also completely unfazed by my nudity. I, on the other hand, felt very uncomfortable, but not as much as I thought I would. I wanted to cover my privates, but tried not to. I nervously folded my arms, so that at least a portion of my skin was covered. “So about that special day.” She put our clothes inside separate lockers than closed them, without a lock. There must have been a lot of trust here. Then she started to open the door that led out the room. I walked outside and my eyes opened wide. It wasn’t people chilling in a hot tub, sharing a drink. They were all fucking, ass naked and all. “Uhh…” was all I managed to say. “You can still do all the things I said before, you don’t have to participate in, uh, this.” Ninga said to me.

I couldn’t pry my eyes away. There were women with women, men with women, and even larger portions of men with other men. I stared as a bear’s giant cock entered inside of a small male fox, who handled it with such ease. I felt myself growing aroused the sight, so I turned my eyes away to prevent an erection. I looked down at the ground and asked, “Where are the hot tubs.” Ninga pointed to the left, “Over there. I hope you enjoy yourself. You can join my yoga class but it’s not much different than everything else going on here.” I shyly walked away towards the tubs.

I expected it to be empty, but it must have been a popular spot for sex. All the seats were taken with people slowly fucking. I was about to walk away when someone came behind me with something wet poking my lower back. “You know, I have an open seat.” Someone said behind me. I turned around, there was a giant male tiger with a smirk on his face, he was two and a half feet taller than me. His dick, 10 inches long, was what was pressed against my skin. My mouth almost watered at the sight, but I turned my head away before I popped a boner. “Come on, don’t be shy. It doesn’t hurt as much as you’d think.” I couldn’t tell if he was talking about his size or the barbs on his feline dick. The tiger took a deep whiff of the air, then disclosed, “I can smell that you’re into it. You know it too.” I wasn’t even hard yet, but he knew somehow. I turned back around, tried to look him in the face and say no, but I couldn’t speak. “You don’t need to say anything. I know what you want.” The tiger grabbed my shoulder and made me walk to another location.

There was an empty bench in the park, once we were beside it, the tiger picked my lightweight body off the ground with one hand, then gently placed me down on my back. I couldn’t stop myself or him, I was just mentally unable to. My own cock was starting to grow hard. I looked over to the side to see Ninga teaching yoga with a male elephant “partner,” and she gave me a big smile and a thumbs up as she was about to be mounted in a very strange position. Then I felt the tigers rough paws open up my legs as he placed himself in between them. I turned my head back to the tiger as he guided his cock towards my puckered anus. The thick tip of it entered my anus. I was stretched open as the tiger put all of his length into me, then grabbed my hips while pulling out then pushing in. He was right, the barbs on his dick did not hurt at all, in fact, it was massaging my insides and felt sexually relaxing. I closed my eyes and let the tiger have me, feeling as every inch slid in and out. His pace gradually increased, but not by much. It was still very eased compared to normal sex. After a few minutes, I heard him grunting as his thrusts became harder. He tightened the grip on my hips as he shoved his prick inside of me a few more times, until a burst of semen and a sigh of relief erupted from him. I felt the hot cum run through my bowels as he came for several seconds. “That was a good fuck. Glad I was the one to loosen you up.” He said as he pulled his spent cock out of me. A little bit of his cum dribbled out me as he let me go and waved goodbye as he left.

I lied down there for a few more moments before I sat up, then got off the bench. I was thinking about going back to the tubs to clean myself up, but a couple of two large mammals stopped me. It was a large canine, a german shephard, and a boar. “You free?” The dog said to me as he stepped in front of me with his arms crossed. I looked down at his cock, a bright red and thick cock with an even girthier knot at its base. “Um, yeah.” I responded. “Think you can handle two?” The boar asked behind me. “At the same time?” I asked in return while turning my head. The boars cock was much thinner but three times as long. It would reach all the way into my stomach with inches to spare, and each of his balls were the size of my head. “Yeah. I think I can.” I answered myself. “Let’s just do it right here.” The canine suggested. The boar nodded his head in agreement and started to lie down on the ground. The german shephard plucked me from the ground, then sat down between the boars legs and placed me down on the stomach of the boar. I bent forwards and cushioned my head against the boars soft chest.

The shephard grabbed the tip of his friends skinny penis, then helped it inside. He fed almost an entire two feet of the boar cock into me easily. The german shephard then took his own thick 8 inch dick and pushed it inside of me. “He’s a tight one.” The boar commented. “There’s barely enough room for the both of us, how am I going to get the knot in?” The canine added while positioning himself.

The two mammals started a rhythmic motion of pushing in and out inversely from each other. I could feel the spiraled tip of the boars cock moving around in my stomach and his heavy balls cushioning each of his thrusts. The dogs thick two inch member made my crevices feel full and my ass tight. His knot grinded into me with the climax of his thrust.

I grew entranced at the feeling of being used by two men. I hadn’t even noticed that the knot was almost in. The canine was pushing with all his weight to get it into my small body. I was squeezed in between the two dominant mammals sweaty bodies as they desperately tried to breed me. My asshole opened up slowly, until my anal ring suddenly accepted the large three inch diameter of the knot and let it rest inside of my anal cavity. The german shephard sighed in pleasure and achievement as his knot started to inflate inside of me.

The boars spiraled prick had managed to latch onto something inside of my stomach, then a boastful amount of his heavy cum oozed into me. The german shephard spurted his first shot of his hot semen. It was much more watery compared to the boars and it came in fast, intense bursts and not a slow and steady stream. The two mammals entrenched me with the warmth of their warm bodies as they continuously came inside of me. The growing knot made me feel fuller and fuller every passing minute, and so did my stomach as it filled with the combined cum of the two anthros.

After fifteen or so minutes had passed, the canines knot finished swelling. The two anthros were making out above me and I was pressed in between the heat of it. I could still feel the two throbbing cocks gushing warm cum into me for a few more minute. It came to an end afterwards, the knot was shrinking at a slowed rate and the boars thin penis started depositing a different liquid into me, more viscous and heavy. It turned harder and harder as it slid down out of my stomach into my prostate, where it solidified and stuck to my inner walls.

Once the boar was done breeding me, the two of them stopped to release me from their dicks. The buff german shephard sat upright and grabbed my waist, his fingers interlocking around me as he pulled. I could feel my ass stick out as his knot opened me up again, slowly escaping from his strength until it flung out with a pop that could be heard for miles. Cum quickly flooded out from my gaping anus, but only for a brief moment until the plug solidified almost fully. Then the german shephard started to lift me up from my waist, sliding the boars long cock out of me until the corkscrew head drilled its way out of the plug and out of me, then after a few seconds, it formed a tight plug, allowing no semen to escape from me.

The boar stood back up and complimented me and a short thanks, while the german shephard thanked me with a gentle rub of my ass as he set me down, cleaning some of their cum off. I was a bit off balance when I was on my feet, I managed to catch myself before falling as the pair walked away.

I rubbed my warm stomach. It looked a bit bigger than it did before, but was almost unnoticeable. Whenever I moved, I could hear the fluids sloshing around.

I had a bit of trouble walking because of the damage that knot did to me, yet I managed to wander around, naked and still aroused. I was still famished, so I went around to see if there was someplace that offered food so I could eat until the plug deteriorated. 

“You look lost, kid.” someone said behind me. I turned around to see a giant hulking black bull. I recognized him from the news, the chief of police, Bogo. I wasn’t expecting someone like him to be here. “I was, um, looking for a place to eat.” I knew what comment to expect from that, especially in a place like this. “I got something for you.” Bogo sneered. I didn’t need to look down to see what it was, his height was massive and so was his tool. It was always in my peripheral vision even if I looked straight at his face.

I turned my eyes downwards to look at his throbbing cock. The mass of Bogo’s penis was enough to make my mouth water. I was almost glad that my asshole was out of order, because his dick would have had me limping for the next few days.  
It was a foot long, circumcised cock. The thing was bigger than my biceps. It had the same width as the german shephard’s knot, but all around its foot long length. It had dried cum around it, giving it a pungent salty and manly smell.

Bogo sat down on the grass with his legs spread open so that I could come in between his muscular thighs. I sat on my knees in between them, then grabbed his thick member with one hand at first. My fingers could not interlock, so I used both hands to fully wrap my palms against his warm and pulsating cock.

There was a bit of pre at the tip of his dark blue cock. Before it dribbled down, I quickly covered the slit of his cock with my mouth. I tasted the dried cum and the salty pre with my tongue with my eyes closed for the full experience. “Damn.” Bogo muttered as I stroked him back and forth, cleaning the head of his cock of old semen. I held his heavy balls in my hand, each one was the size of my fist. The chief of police reached down under me, wiping my ass of old semen with his fingers until one tried to enter me. Upon feeling the plug from the boar, he frowned and said, “Well, shit.” I continued licking the veins on his shaft as he promised, “Next time I see you, I’m having your ass.” I stopped to respond, “Can’t wait.” then continued cleaning his member. “Just keep it up, I’m getting close.” Bogo warned. I rubbed his shaft back and forth a bit faster, swallowing up every drop of pre that formed at the head of his dick.

After a moment, Bogo put his large hands at the back of my head, encasing my skull around his rough palms as he pushed my face down on his cock. My jaws could barely handle his girth he pushed the head of his cock to the back of my throat. My eyes watered as he let me pull my head back, only to push me back down again. I couldn’t breath with his mighty cock in my mouth, choking with just its sheer size.

“I’m close.” Bogo warned me, though I could barely hear him with his hands covering my ears. He let my head go as I pushed myself away from his penis, coughing then catching my breath as he stroked his cock furiously with one hand. After I wiped the spit from my face, Bogo ordered me to, “Open up.” I gaped my tired mouth and held out my tongue. The bull winced as he tried to hold himself back long enough, but a spurt of it came out before he could rest it on my tongue. I closed my eyes just in time before it splattered against my left eyelid, leaving a giant trial from the top of my forehead to my mouth. Then it was one thick rope after another inside of my mouth. The back of my mouth filled with his silky semen, and the last spurt melted on my tongue as he lifted his monstrous cock from my tongue.

I closed my mouth, savoring the sweet and salty taste of his sticky sperm before swallowing it all. I grabbed ahold of Bogo’s cock again, licking up the leftover juices before finally stopping. “I gotta go give my dick a rest.” Bogo said to himself. “Three times today already.” Then he turned to me and said, “Go get something from the cafe over there.” He pointed to a small shop on the opposite side of the park. “Ben’ll put it on my tab. You can thank me later with your ass.” Bogo then got up and walked away. I stared at his magnificent ass as strutted to the jacuzzis, before snapping myself back and getting up to walk to the cafe.

Once I got to the small shop, I was greeted by a short and rather fat male tiger. He had a rather upbeat tone, but it also heavily hinted that he was a gay male, bottom to be precise. “Would you like anything to eat?” He asked with a big smile. There was quite a display of donuts in a large glass box, but I wanted something fulfilling. ‘You got any burgers?” I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically and asked in return, “What would you like on it?” I told him pickles, lettuce, tomato, and onions, then asked, “A, um, recent partner of mine, Bogo, said he was paying.” The tiger, Ben, reached forward and swiped my cheek. He put his finger in his mouth and said, “Yep. That’s Bogo. I’ll put it on his tab.” He called out to the cook and put in the order and I realized I hadn’t wiped my face and there was still a lot of Bogo’s cum on me. I rubbed as much of it as I could on my finger and tasted his delicious semen one last time as Ben watched. “You know him?” I asked as I waited for my burger. He nodded and said, “Yes. I work with him, he’s a very forceful person but he gets the job done.” 

His eyes turned to my crotch and he said, “You’re leaking. You want a bowl, or better yet, a bucket? Don’t want you making a mess.” I looked down and saw semen start trickling out. The pig’s plug was starting to break apart. I turned back and replied, “Yeah, a bucket’ll do. Thanks.” The tiger reached around and grabbed a red bucket from a stack of them and handed it to me. I squatted down and let the semen inside of me trickle out slowly as I waited for my meal.


End file.
